The present invention relates to a novel wireway which is particularly useful in conjunction with a compartment holding a recessed lighting fixture and a thermostat for interrupting electricity to the recessed lighting fixture upon the detection of excess heat in the compartment.
It is often necessary to use a thermal protection device to actuate a safety mechanism in the case of a change in temperature within a compartment. This situation is applicable to a recessed lighting fixture where a concern exists for the generation of excess heat therewithin. It has been found that the thermoprotector or thermostat is best positioned immediately outside the housing containing a recessed lighting unit. Since the thermostat would be used in conjunction with electrical wiring leading to the recessed lighting fixture, a safe enclosure for both items would be necessary to meet the standards of most electrical codes. It would also be necessary to insure that the temperature within the housing of the recessed lighting unit be accurately transmitted to the thermostat immediately adjacent the recessed lighting housing.
A wireway or conduit solving these problems would be a marked advance in the sate of the art in the electrical lighting field.